Taken Away
by maximumride230
Summary: When Fang and Max get close, Max and Nudge are captured. Fang gets jealous, and a lot of Fax.please R&R! Some Nudge/Iggy!K plus for brief fighting.Characters reapear from MR2.
1. Taken Away

**Major Niggy and Fax!! Please R & R !! Takes place after MR4! I do not own any of the characters in the story, James Patterson does.**

Fang pov:

I glanced over to Max. Boy, was she beautiful! I don't know why I couldn't see it before, but she was the only one I would ever truly love. Her light brown hair, streaked with golden blonde, stopped a little below her shoulders. Everything seemed so perfect about her, even the

slight edge to her made her even more wonderful! If only I could pull myself together enough to tell her how I felt! Right now we were all sleeping in a cave off the coast of Oregon. After being in Antarctica, captured, breaking free, then escaping the new " School" we were

supposed to go to with mutants like us, it all ended up to nothing. We had no place to go and Max's little " helpful" voice brought us to... right here, in this cave, in the Black Hills mountain range of South Dakota. "Max I'm hungry, can I get something to eat?" Nudge

complained to Max, first making sure Iggy wasn't anywhere near to hear her whine. Something was up with those two. They had been really close the past couple weeks, don't know why, but I'm sure I'd get it out of Iggy sooner or later.

"Sure Nudge, here you go," Max handed her a pre-packed peanut butter and jelly sandwich, " now try to go to sleep, it's late." Soon everyone was asleep, which left just me and Max. It was a cold and breezy night, I was hoping she would want to be closer to me because of

this. Just then, she scooted closer to me until our shoulders were lightly brushing together. Ahhhhh... now this WAS perfect.

Max pov:

Everyone was soon asleep, so it left just Fang and me. I knew it could never work out, but I loved Fang so much! I can't believe I was such an idiot before! Yelling and getting into fights with him. Now, it seemed like the air was clear between us, but I was hoping we could

have a closer relationship. It was a freezing night, so I hoped the next move I was going to make wouldn't be taken the wrong way. I slowly scooted myself over to Fang, a couple feet away from me, just enough so that our shoulders were touching. He let out a heavy sigh

and barely moved a little closer to me. What was that? No idea... but I was guessing it was a good thing. His head turned towards me and I stared into his dark brown eyes. I leaned my face in a little closer and he did the same. His head swooped in and his lips so close to

mine... suddenly he stopped. A look of confusion spread acrossed his face, "Max do you hear that?" I turned towards the direction he was looking at, and listened intently. There was a light scratching sound to the right, outside our cave. My breath froze. A Flyboy's outlined

form shown in the opening of the cave, shining brightly in the moon.

" Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Total, 12 o'clock get OUT!" I nudged them with my boot. They all quickly awoke and switched to alert mode. It was going to be a real fight... especially since now there were about 60 of them, enclosing our only way of escape!

My head was throbbing and my leg felt like it was on fire from the bullet that had knicked it. We had barely made a dent in the amount of flyboys that kept coming. The flock was now outside of the cave, fighting with all our mights. There seemed to be thousands of them

flooding in from all over the mountains. I was kicking and punching every piece of metal in sight. All the flyboys seemed to be programmed to say was, " Get Maximum Ride. Get Monique. Bring them to Director." Why did they want us? Who was the new "Director" ( because

there seemed to be a lot of them)? No idea. All I knew was that I was fending for Nudge and my lives! Fang was badly hurt, one had shot him in the arm and it was streaming out blood. I couldn't see Gazzy or Iggy anywhere (probably getting ready to explode something),

and Angel somehow managed to control flyboy's minds and made them shoot at each other. As for Nudge and me, we were trying to keep them from capturing us. The effort was useless though, flyboys just kept coming! Three flyboys soon gripped my arms and legs, holding

me in place. They did the same to Nudge and no matter how much we tried to get away, they wouldn't let go!

Fang pov:

They had captured Max and Nudge and were trying to take them away! I did everything I could to try and get to them, but four flyboys had pinned me down so I couldn't move. Angel was screaming at the top of her lungs and I could barely glimpse Gazzy and Iggy trying to

get to Nudge and Max too, but soon they were pinned as well. How could I do nothing when the love of my life was being captured and taken away (probably to her death)?! "Maaaaax! Nuuuudge!" I yelled to them over and over again. It was all I could do, if anything. Max

was squirming and trying to get away but they held her tight, and one kicked her in the head. Her once hate filled eyes were soon closed as she was drifted into unconciousness. How could they do this to her and Nudge?! It was all I could do to stare back at the swarm of

flyboys taking Nudge and Max away from us, into the sky. Then, it was all over. The flyboys let us go and Nudge and Max were gone from us. I couldn't believe they had just taken them from us with nothing I could do! Suddenly, I remembered the searing pain in my arm from

the bullet that had got me.

They would regret EVER taking Nudge and MY Max away from me...

**What do you think? Please REVIEW and there will be many more chapters to come!**


	2. Itex Headcourters

**This is the 2nd chapter. Niggy in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

Max pov:

They had officially taken us and were carrying us to an unknown location. From what I could tell, it looked

like we were flying over gently rolling hills. The flyboys had managed to tie rope around my arms and legs

and rope just over Nudge's mouth ( you can guess why). Even robots could get irritated by her motor mouth.

I couldn't think of what Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Total were thinking right now, probably making up

some sort of plan to save us (hopefully). Right when the thought of them not coming to rescue us slipped

into my mind, I quickly shut it down. I mean, how could they not come after us? Right? If they didn't, then

they wouldn't have a computer controlling magnet attracting sister or a leader. I guess Fang might be able to

take are of them,but... **NO! Bad Max! Stop thinking like that!...** thankfully these thoughts were mine and

not my voice's. We were lowering down towards the ground, so I'm guessing we had arrived at our

destination. Great...

Iggy pov:

_I don't get it! How they just take Max and MY Nudge? How could I have not been able to do anything? _The

same thoughts kept filtering through mind until I felt ready to overflow! Right now, Fang was

righting down anything he could think of, then crumpling the page he had been writing on, and absent-

mindedly flung them behind him. Twice now they've hit me in the head, which sent out over raged comments

from both of us. Angel was weeping with Total in the corner, and Gazzy kept hitting his head with his hands

and mumbling something to criticize himself for not doing anything, no matter how much we kept yelling at

him to stop before he hurt himself. If only Max were here to calm us all down... but the facts were, she

wasn't here. I isolated myself back to my thoughts..._My Nudgey! Why? If only they had taken me instead!_

Then I wouldn't feel so horrible! I would then know that Nudgey was safe. I had only found my true feelings

for Nudge about three weeks ago. We had been close to kissing before, but she had said she didn't feel

comfortable to, so we hadn't and would just talk together for hours. Ever since then I couldn't stop thinking

about her! Now her face wouldn't leave my head for even slightest second. We HAD to get them back. All of

a sudden, Fang jumped up from his chair and shouted, "I've got it!"

Nudge pov:

The flyboys had landed and were now taking us into a tall, dull gray building in the middle of no where. We

passed many doors and hallways.I could catch glimpses of words on the doors like " Experiment Lab #234"

"Labratory #187" and ( the most horrible name on a door ever) " Experiment Disecting/ Waste Storage", it

really makes you think what the "Waste" was. The flyboys stopped at a door with the name " Director"

on it... how wonderful. They opened up the door. Inside the room, there was a desk and large tv screen... oh

yeah, there was also a (newly pieced together) Uber-Director.

**What did you think? Please R&R! ( Just one easy click at the bottom)! ( Sorry this chapter was so short!)**


	3. The UberDirector

**Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you like this one...**

Fang pov:

I finally came up with a plan! After jumping up, shouting my new discovery, and all eyes on me

with startled expressions on everyone's face, I quickly explained my plan. You all are

probably really wondering what the plan is right? Yeah, like I'm telling you... you might go tell the

people who took Max and Nudge.( No effence to the innocent ones out there, but all of you who

are out to get us, I'm on to you.) After explaining everything, I recieved a variety of

emotions. Gazzy and Iggy's faces showed a gleam of mischief (probably planning how to fit a

bomb into it all), Angel looked okay with it, and Total had a huge grin on his face and kept

yipping, " Cool! Another adventure! I probably should start getting used to it, but I just love the

thrill!"

"Okay everyone, get ready... we're leaving in one hour!"

Max pov:

The flyboys led us into a room with dull white walls, a cherry wood desk, **( AN: I love cherry **

**wood and just wanted to put it in) **a large TV screen, and the "NEW" Uber-Director. He had

the same everything as the old one, but this one seemed a little more enhanced... more put

together, more "tightly" pieced together, and seemed to have a few more gadgets and boxes

with different stuff in them. " Glad to see you again Max. No,no,no, I'm not the old Uber-Director

(for I'm more efficient), but I do have all the knowledge and that the old one did and even

more." He looked at me curiously with a semi-smile, his cheeks a grose, blotchy red color.

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves!" I mumbled under my breath.

" Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you please repeat it?" I guess the whitecoats gave the box-

guy manners.

" Oh, nothing you'd want to hear or that you could even comprehend in your puny, boxed up,

brain." Uh huh, am I good or am I good? Nudge stiffled a giggle, but couldn't control herself, and

burst out laughing.

"Silence! I will not tolerate such disruption!" His cheeks turned a blah, plum purple ( just like the

last one), "Now, let's get on with why we are all here. Since we can't sell your little flock off to

different countries, we have decided to execute you both. The reasons, you might ask? Why,

because the flock can't survive without a leader and Itex doesn't need an eleven year

old computer hacker

getting into all our information. Simple enough. We can handle the little mind reader/

controller and the rest of your little pathetic "family", but you two would be too much of a

problem, so I am elminating you. End of discussion. We will hold the executing tomarrow

afternoon. Take them away." His electronic hand motioned for the flyboys to get us out of the

room. Well this would be fun...

Angel pov:

Fang's mind went crazy with thoughts all scrambled around. I never had read a more

mixed up mind, but as he explained his plan, it seemed pretty well thought out. " Okay everyone,

get ready... we're leaving in one hour!" He looked at each one of us, and then made a

motion for us to start getting ready.(Fang's mind: _I just told them to get ready and all they're _

_doing is standing there.)_ I quickly turned around and started cleaning up..._thanks Angel... Your _

_welcome!... _I thought cheerfully. We were done in about ten minutes, we didn't have much

stuff, and Fang stood in front of us ," Everyone ready?" we all said yep in unison," Good. Let's

go!" and we took off into the windy, star-filled, night sky.

_Max, we're coming..._

**What do you think? Please Review at the bottom! I want 13 reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. Sam and Lissa?

**Thank you all for the reviews! Now to get the next chapter let's shoot for 15** **reviews!**

Max pov:

Once the flyboys shoved us out of the room and down the hall, my rage boiled over... so, why not take

out a couple flyboys? I karate chopped one's robotic hand ( which instantly fell off) and kicked

another right below it's last rib (which made it malfunction and crumple over. Making the weird

waahhwahhwahh sounds that malfunctioning robots make.) Nudge got the drift that we were going to

try to make an escape, and started taking out flyboys. I guess Itex kept all the strong flyboys outside

there headcourters and all the weak ones inside ( because these ones were going down easy!) Sirens

started going off and I could hear shouts flooding the halls getting louder and louder, until they were

only a corner away. " Nudge let's go!" She nodded and we made a run for it, trampling over anything

that got in our way. Suddenly we turned a corner and dozens of white coats were blocking the exits. (

No biggy, you might think. Nudge and I are stronger then seven lions combined... well yeah, it's a

biggy when every white coat has guns or tazers in their hands. " Nudge, get ready." I whispered to her.

She slightly nodded, but I could see the worried expression on her face.

" Not so fast, you two!" I turned to see Mr.Pruitt ( our old school's " head hunter") and... brace

yourself... Miss Red Haired Wonder herself and... Sam!

"Sam... how could you?" He smiled an evil grin at me.

" Ha! Too bad, I did... and now I'm going to watch you die..."

He then pulled the trigger on his taser and a bolt of electricity shot out at me. In a split second my

nerves were spastic... then... black.

**AN: I wanted to have Total's perspective in here too... I've never been a dog, so please bare with me on this...**

Total pov:

Ah... this was nice. The wind rushing through my fur, my tongue lolling out of my mouth, and the thrill

of adventure! Dog, I loved it! Fang and Iggy needed to cool their jets! I was almost positive we'd get

Max and Nudge, so they should relax just a smidge. I mean, I know I'd be freaked out if Angel were

missing, but Max and Nudge were strong. I just hope we get there in time. Oh look! There's a bird...


	5. Nudge just did wah?

**I guess nine reviews is enough… anyways, HERE YOU GO! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

Nudge pov:

AAAAHHHH!! Why are Sam and Lissa here? Why are they on the bad side? Sam just

electrocuted Max with his tazer! Her once vivid, confused eyes rapidly fluttered, a look of pain

seared through her face, and then she slumped over onto the ground, limp! I screamed in terror,

and Lissa hit me across the face. Then Lissa smirked in an awful twist face way, " Ah... looks like

a little bunny rabbit's scared."

" Shut up!" I shouted at her and kicked her in the face with a hard wack. She doubled over,

gasping for air.

"You wretched creature!" Her voice was raspy and choked up.

"Lissa!" Sam surged towards her but I punched him in the nose and blood started to trickle

down. Max's eyes slowly opened into slits. She glanced around at her surroundings, and then

closed her eyes again. **She must be really weak from the shock.**

" Take'em away." A big burly guy in a fake "guard suit" sighed and grabbed Max by the waist,

slung her over his shoulder, and me by the arm, then pushed us down the hall.

Fang pov:

We were almost there. My plan seemed to be working out so far. We had been flying straight for

six hours, took a quick refueling break, and then flew for four more hours. I was really greatful

for the whole sense of direction thing, because without it, we'd be totally lost. Everyone knew

what they had to do in their minds, and I could tell by their concentrated expressions, they were

going over it all_**. Yeah, everyone but Iggy and Gazzy. They keep thinking on how to get a **_

_**bomb in the picture**__. Thanks Angel, I just hope they do it at the right time_! I could hear her

innerly giggle, and then her voice faded away. Great! I could see the Itex head courters building

a couple miles away, and... oh no ... thousands of mutants AND flyboys were lined up ALL over

the grounds. One more thing, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM had a dark red gleam in their eyes

and an evil grin on their faces. Shoot! EVIL MUTANTS, with wings!

Total pov:

**Oh My DOG...ANOTHER BIRD! ...**


	6. Fang?

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I loved reading them! Here's the chapter I owe you faithful readers! ( I think you'll like this one )**

Max pov:

I could feel a cold plastic material under my body, the horrible antiseptic smell wafted to my

nose, and I could here Nudge whimpering somewhere beside me. I slowly opened my droopy

eyes, " Nudge? You okay? What happened?" My whole frame ached all over from the electricity

zapping through me.

" Yeah, it's just I was so scared you were badly hurt. I hit Lissa in the face and punched Sam in

the nose. She doubled over." I smiled at that, and could now see she was in the dog crate next

to mine. Would these people ever learn to get something to lock us in other than dog crates?

Geeze, you'd think they'd realize that after the previous times of escaping, but I couldn't argue

with it just being easier to escape.

" Nice one!" I replied to her. I then realized we weren't alone, five mutants ( with wings) were

standing outside our cages. Their expressions totally lifeless and blank. I almost thought that

they were robots ( because of the evil red gleam in their eyes ) when one twitched and another

shifted positions. One was kind of cute ( if he wasn't on the evil side ). He saw me staring at

him and turned his head, looking at me, and then smiled a sort of( almost flirtacious smile for a

boy). Apparently they weren't free of emotions after all. I could tell it was almost morning. If

Fang didn't get here soon Nudge and I would be dead meat. Literally.

Suddenly, the door burst open, " Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" A grin spread across my face, so

big I felt like it would crack. Fang. The alarms started wailing in the room and outside the the

door, the five mutants in the room immediatly kicked into the action, surging towards Fang. I

quickly busted through my crate and Nudge did the same. Fang took one guy and one girl ( the

girl had -get this- long red hair), Nudge was against a different girl with short black hair, and I

had a girl and the guy I thought was sort of cute. The girl was easy to take out, the guy ( who

was about my age) was a little more tougher. The red in his eyes kept becoming more deeper

with every hit I got at him. " Hey cutie, let's play nice." He smirked at me, a glint in his eyes.

" Stay. Away. From. MY. Girl!" Fang punched him in the mouth and blood started seeping out of

the guy's mouth. Did he just say I was HIS girl? Hmmmm...

Fang pov:

It was easy to get past all of the mutants outside of the Itex building, because they had no

brains what-so-ever. Gazzy and Iggy had thrown a bomb about a thousand feet away from us,

and the mutants and flyboys instantly went to the area of the explosion ( I hope Gaz and Ig got

their bomb fix). We slipped in quickly ( through a window ), and with the help of Angel, confused

a few white coat's minds. The flock had went straight to the center of the building ( you'll find

out why later) while I went in search for Max. I soon found a door ( that had a window on the

top of it) and from peering into the window, I saw Max and Nudge inside dog crates. Also, there

was a boy in there (mutant with wings) that seemed to have started a small liking to Max. I was

going to kill him, and not only for the Max reason, but HE was also THERE to kill US.

So, why not make a grand entry? I busted into the room, "Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" Max

grinned so wide it dazzled me. The muntants quickly kicked into action, and swarmed towards

me. I took on a girl with long red hair (how perfect) and an older mutant who looked to be 16.

Nudge was fine with a girl about her age, but Max had a weak looking girl and the boy who had

a slight crush on her. When he made the most horrible mistake he could have ever done in his

whole entire life..." Hey cutie, let's play nice," he whispered to Max. Urgh!

I took the moment as it came," Stay.Away.From.My.Girl!" I punched him in the mouth and blood

started coming out. Cold satisfaction swept over me. Max's face was in total shock... she was

going over my words in her head. She turned then, and smiled at me. What was that?

Total pov:

**A Mutant Cabbit ( rabbit/cat)! This day just couldn't get any better! OH! Look! There's a **

**birutterfly ( butterfly and...BIRD!!) **


	7. Bye bye Director

**This MIGHT be the last chapter, but only if I don't get any reviews for more ( next one would be **_**FAX!**_)

Max pov:

I stared at Fang. **Does he really think I'm his?** I couldn't ponder these thoughts any longer because that guy who " used

to be kinda cute" started coming at Fang. I quickly tried to get into the fight ( so it wouldn't just be about who was the

tougher one between Fang and that guy. ) " Max, get out of this one!" Fang shoved me to the side and I shoved him back.

" No way!"

" Max don't do this!" At this point we were yelling at each other AND trying to get hits in at that guy. The guy was failing

miserably between Fang and me, so now it was pretty much a fight between me and Fang. The guy fell back in defeat

which left me screaming at Fang.

" Why don't you think I'm strong enough? I'm stronger than you if I want to be! Now you're acting like I'm a weakling!" I

shouted at him, fury building inside of me. Yeah, I know what your thinking. _Aw! You two are so cute together! You guys are _

_fighting over how much you like each other, and Fang trying to protect you! _Yeah, well it didn't seem so cute at the time.

" Because I want you to be safe! You are so stubborn! Don't you get I care about you more than I do of myself!" He

shouted at me.

" Oh yeah! Well... um... really?" Now, it was cute.

" Yeah. I just want you to always be with me..." Fang whispered.

" Fang, I -" I was cut short by Nudge.

" Guys, um... sweet little scene... but shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh, yeah, right let's go," and we started down the hallways.

" We have ten minutes to get out of here. We'll meet the rest of the flock outside!" Fang shouted over the wailing sirens. I

could here running footsteps about fifty feet behind us ( probably white coats).

We were approaching the exit, when I remembered something." You guys go without me, I'll be right out." I headed back

the way we came. There was a little friend I wanted to visit.

I sprinted down the halls, avoiding every white coat that went by. Soon I came to a door that had " Director" in big, fancy,

black letters. I slammed open the door, " Why hello there." I said to the Uber-Director inside. He looked up at me, startled

by the sudden outburst.

" Maximum, how did you get out?" He really was surprised.

" Oh come on, you didn't actually think that those pathetic dog crates could keep us locked in, did you? That's just a little

sad." It looked as though he didn't understand why I was there, hmm... that's at the white coats' loss. I was positive that

white coats and mutants would come bursting in at any moment, so I had to do what I needed to fast. I quickly walked up

to the Uber-Director, and stared him straight in the eye. " DO.E.AFTER.MY.FAMILY.EVER..." I grabbed his wheel chair and

held it up in the air." Again." I then dropped him and all his boxes cracked and the liquids inside drained out. **(AN: there **

**you go powerkitty, and I know that the whole liquids thing was grose, but it would be hard not to put that in) **His

mechanical body slowly came to a hault and made the same wahhwahhwahh sound. Time to go...

Fang pov:

Max just said that she needed to do something else really fast. I didn't want to let her go, but I had to for the flock's sake

of getting out. I just hoped she'd get out in time.

Max pov:

I was racing towards the exit, recalling that Fang said we had a time limit to get out of there. My heart was beating at

hyper-speed, when I heard a humongous BOOM! Heat started rushing towards me, and I could feel fire start to lick at my

feet. The exits were a few yards away. Adrenaline taking over my whole body. I smashed open the exit doors, and soared

into the sky.

Gazzy and Iggy were going to GET IT!

Fang pov:

I heard the huge BOOM and my heart nearly stopped... Max wasn't out yet. Iggy had a confused expression on his face

and Gazzy looked horrified. Just then, I heard a flapping of wings behind me. I saw Gazzy's face brighten and a smile

spread across his face. I turned in confusion and relief spread over me. Max. " Hi, I was just busy dropping a

Uber-Director, running for my life, escaping a bomb, and now staring into the eyes of the most gorgeous boy in the world.

Now what have you been doing? Oh... Gazzy and Iggy, I would try not to fall asleep tonight!" Nudge and Angel tried to

control there giggles, but broke into a fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't forget the words Max had said that

filtered through my mind now. **...**_**and now staring into the eyes of the most gorgeous boy in the world.**_ I would forever

remember those words. Although there was only one problem with them… I was hoping she'd think me a man. **( AN: **

**hehehehe…)**

Total pov:

Bye-bye mutant birdie/butterfly! BIRDY… ( breaks down into a fit of sobs )…


	8. Endings

Last chapter, but please still REVIEW

**Last chapter, but please still REVIEW!**

Max pov:

We had taken off from the Itex head courters and found a nice... yep... another cave. After

having a lot of explanations passed between each other and all that mushy reunion stuff, the

whole flock had fallen asleep except Fang and me. ( I'm sure you could have already guessed

that. )

" So, about the whole thing you said after the bomb thing... uh... what did you mean, really."

Fang glanced into my eyes, and then looked away.

" I could say the same about the whole ' stay away from my girl ' thing too." I could see him

barely blush, my own cheeks heating up." I said that you were the most gorgeous boy in the

whole entire world... clear and simple."

I looked into his dark eyes, and for the slightest moment, I saw emotion coming out.

" Max... please never leave me. I can't live without you. Don't ever go."

" I will try not to get abducted by evilly constructed robotic figures with horribly endless flaws,

just to easily escape, because the mad sientists who created the robots didn't have working

brains...that's a promise." I laughed sarcastically.

" Max. I'm serious!" His cheeks flared into a light red.

" I got it. Calm down!" He was so cute when he was mad**... Did I just say that? OOPS!  
**  
He kept his eyes locked on mine. The firelight's dancing flames reflecting off of them. We were

sitting closely together. I slowly leaned in... my face inches away from his... I hesitated a little,

but he put his hands around my neck and pulled me in closer.

"Never leave..." he whispered and closed his lips over mine, warm and firm. I closed my eyes and

let it all sink in. Finally, we broke apart. He smiled so wide, I thought I was going to fall over star

struck.

" Good..."

Total pov:

Don't you just love it when two people finally get the smarts to be together after, like...forever.

I know, I know, what you want. But I want to give you a surprise...SQUIRREL! Dinner, here I

come!

**An: This is the last chapter, hope you liked it! Please review, so I know what you all will want for a new story. Just a little, easy click at the bottom!**


End file.
